Condiments such as mustard, mayonnaise, ketchup, soy sauce, and similar foods are conventionally provided in small plastic packages. Recent developments in food service technology have made it more profitable for fast food restaurants to dispense such condiment packages, as well as soft drinks, flatware, napkins and seasonings, directly to the consumer rather using employees to provide such materials. The condiment packages must be, however, readily available to the consumer in an attractive presentation and in a manner which is also convenient to the food service establishment. A conventional manner of providing packaged condiments is to use a number of rectangular bowls in a table, each of which contains a condiment of a certain type. This approach obviously requires counter space for each condiment that is provided, and is therefore inefficient. Such bowl dispensers must include large horizontal surface area in order to provide a sufficient quantity of each condiment without being so deep that the customer fails to see the condiment when the supply is low, or is inconvenienced by reaching into the dispenser. Foreign objects or material also may tend to fall into such dispensers and soil or spoil the presentation.